User talk:75x
This user is no longer active. You Jerk! How Could You!? I am sorry to have ever called you my friend, after you did that to me. You deceived me, after all we've been through... So this is how it ends? I hope you're happy. JERK. Blocked for a month. Considering everything you did - including creating a dupe account, lying, impersonating another user, and cursing, all in one shot - you should be very glad it's only that long. And personally, I feel very let down by you. What little trust you had built up over the past few months is gone, and won't ever be coming back. ... ... You don't know how many people have fought for you, AM. You've made mistakes before, BIG mistakes--and there were a lot of people who wanted you for it. I don't know how one person could have so much trouble, but you somehow did. And you know what? You got out of those only because of Maestro, PAH, myself, countless others, Jamesster--yes, even Jamesster was on your side at one point! But you HAD to do this. You HAD to get revenge on TheBigLegoFan. Or you had to get attention. Or something. I don't even know why you did it. Maybe so people would feel sympathetic. It makes me wonder if maybe some of your other "enemies" were nothing more than your own scheme. I advised you to forget the past and move onto the future many times. So did Maestro. You had a lot of friends, AM, whether you realized it or not. And you blew it. Sheesh, why would I expect you wouldn't? You've disappointed a lot of people. And you've offended many too. Perhaps you deserve it. Perhaps you don't. But either way, you've gotten what you set up yourself for. Perhaps I was wrong to think you could change. -PatchM143 If only you could have listened. OH, THANK THE HEAVENS! If anyone wants the truth, leave your name here. I'm restricted to this page only. Cheers to the freakin' weekend, AwesomeMe I'm ashamed. Yes, I'm honestly ashamed to have ever trusted you, AwesomeMe... AM44 caused me so much stress after YOU threatened to hack my account... and for what? You could have left me out of this without making me feel like all my LEGO accounts, Wiki and LEGO.com, were in danger. And covering it up with this "suicide" thing? I don't think I can trust you again... YOU ought to be ashamed, as well. The Venture Dude ·''' Talk AM, how dare you have threatened to hack all those people? All along YOU were AM44, and they all stuck up for you because they believed the false truth that you were telling us. I'm also ashamed to have believed you changed... because this proved that you haven't. It really hurts to type these words, because I want to believe you, AM. You used to be my friend, but now I don't know anymore. The Venture Dude '''· Talk Erm, Dude, this situation was cleared up today. I'm no AM44, he was just part of a plan to teach a traitor a lesson. AwesomeMe But you played with the lifes of people who loved you. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Unacceptable One word, unacceptable. Don't think that I will ever do something for you again. I might not have done so much for you yet, but what I did took some time already. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Everything... Is... Cleared... Up. AwesomeMe Not for me it isn't. As I said in that blog comment a few minutes ago, I forgive you, but you've lost my respect and trust. I could go into the specifics of what you did again - the lying, impersonation, and such - but regardless of the specifics of what you did vs your sister did (according to you), the fact is you didn't handle the situation well, at all. You turned this into a huge mess that has effected many (former?) friends, when it should have been worked out privately between you and the person who supposedly gave out your password. And THAT is why I no longer trust you. Sorry Sorry for the accusation. However, if it weren't for my logical thinking, no one would be apologizing. So i guess I made up for it, eh? :P ProfArchibaldHale Ninja of ice and lightning {C}Yep. :) Thanks for sticking with me. Those comments hurt, but all is forgiven. AwesomeMe To: The Dude Listen to me. I was never AM44. I never insulted you. That part wasn't even part of the plan! But I am sorry for one thing: When my sister and I got on chat, I told her not to "harm" any of my good reads. Unfortunately, she misunderstood, and she thought that the people with stars on their names were my friends (they're really mods). I didn't warn her, and when she was threatening you, I told her not to take it over the top, maybe one name called, but that's it. She didn't listen. Now we're all tangled up in this sticky situation. Two (previous?) friends arguing. I just want you to know I'm sorry. For all that happened. I really wish we could still be friends... you were my inspiration as an author. I never would've done anything like that to you. It was 1/2 me and 1/2 my sister. I was just there to make AM44 to look real, but that was all. It wasn't on my list to "hurt the feelings dearly of friends". And if you know my sister, sheesh, she is... never mind. :P Anyway, if ya want the full story click here. I'm sorry. ~~ I unbanned you from chat. AM, since there is no other explanation for this, I'm trusting you that this IS the truth... but you know, there were better ways to handle this than to get all these people involved. AM44 never had to happen, nor did your sister have to get involved. The Venture Dude ·''' Talk And AM, why did you have to lie about it? You could have told your close friends that AM44 was NOT a hacker that was really going to hack their accounts. There were much better ways for this to have been handled... Sorry I removed your sig, it wouldn't let me type. Anyways, I'm so sorry about how Anna misunderstood the mod-star things. I really am glad you understand now. This was more of a... eh, personal business, as you could say. My sister said that when it comes to revenge, the less people that know, the better. I guess I shouldn't have listened to that, but the big thing is, I regret my actions and am sorry to everyone that suffered. AwesomeMe Just don't do this again... there REALLY are better ways to handle revenge... like not doing it at all. :P Yeah, I get it. :) Thanks for forgiving me. I made up a rhyme for this situation. :P When friends act bad, AM gets very mad. AwesomeMe Maestro, I've Got to Talk to Them Give everyone a link to the LUSW chat, or tell them to go on it. It's time I talk to my friends. AwesomeMe I'M GOING INSANE! I need help, you guys. It's too awful. A ton of friends are on chat, and I can't go on, and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah AAAAHAHHA!!!! :| AwesomeMe ? Are you going to stay now? Just curious. :) DinoSharkCobra 18:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) AM, you are probobaly singing: I created a dupe but that's O-K. I would have made him an-y-way. Oh, Dispicable Me. (sung to the tune of the Dispicable me theme song). But it's NOT ok. A lot of people were let down, so don't be expecting to be unblocked due to complaints. Sincerely, [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'''MassiveSodaDuck]] - [[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Talk']] 00:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ? AwesomeMe :P I love my brother's comments [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']] - [[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Talk']] 00:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']] - [[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Talk']] 00:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You're not making any sense. Please come onto the LEGO Users Wiki Chat and explain. AwesomeMe Happy Holidays! What's this? AM hasn't left? No-sir-ree, AwesomeMe is here to stay! I'll be coming here every day, 24/7, to check on my awesome friends at the LU Wiki! So, I'd like to wish everyone, and I mean EVERYONE Happy Holidays. So, what do you want for Christmas? Just leave a message here, and then afterwards, I'll tell you what I want! :P AwesomeMe You here old friend? I'm hoping your still here...Btw nice pic! HUNGER GAMES FTW!!!! "Ive read all three books" AtomicScientist 22:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist YEAH!! Hunger Games!!! I hope the movie's accurate... Gadzooks~The~Imortal 01:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Haven't been here in a while, this it the final thing I have to do. AM. Get Steam. Post a comment on my profile (Look up Hale) and I'll friend you. I'm only on this Wiki right now to get you to join Steam. This is the final thing I'm doing here. Cya! ProfArchibaldHale O_o BTW, just look for Sherman on there. His username is the same as on here. ProfArchibaldHale Nice profile. I love that book. :D Gadzooks~The~Imortal 00:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what's your username on Steam? I have 1 friend slot left... :P ProfArchibaldHale KyleTyphonus Welcome Back! Well, welcome back! ;D Yahooie7 02:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 You're back? It feels like forever since I've talked to you. Or anyone for that matter. I really feel like I've abandoned everyone here. But anyway, welcome back man. Kryiptuun 20:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Steam You want to know why I haven't accepted your friend request on Steam? Simply put, because we aren't friends. That's not to necessarily say that we're enemies, mind you. More like... acquaintances who happen to know each other on that one wiki. And, quite frankly, I'm rather stingy about accepting friend requests, and I'll only accept friend requests from people I consider friends, or else people like Mythrun where being friends on Steam is more of a matter of convenience of communication between staff members of LEGO Universe Wiki. "Acquaintances" doesn't cut it, I'm afraid. We don't chat or hang out or spend seven years writing a story together. We may know each other, but we're not friends. And that's the simple answer why I'm not accepting your friend request. --PeabodySam (talk) 03:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC)